Princess Mew's Single Mews
This is where my single Mews who don't really have much info (but I still greatly love them) for their own page will go. Most of my Mews located here are either ones from my DeviantArt that have no official team or on my Toyhouse which are also the same, as in they have no official team (but I still love these babies of mine a lot). 'Mew Peppermint' Name: Fuyuko Etsuko Yukimura Age: 18 Mew Name: Mew Peppermint Food Theme: Peppermint Animal DNA: Snow Sheep Weapon: Peppermint Daggers Element: Snow / Ice Power: Freezing by blade of dagger Mew Mark: Red snow sheep horns on her forehead Fighting Style: Close range and weapon-only Personality: Fuyuko is a nice and kind girl. She is a total tomboy so she likes to do tomboy stuff such as wearing boy clothing not girl clothing, skateboarding, sports ect. She hates being girly and wearing dresses and makeup, though she only wears dresses, jewelry and makeup on certain occasions. Likes: Skateboarding, wearing boy clothing, playing sports, watching t.v., anime, takoyaki, soba noodles Dislikes: Wearing dresses, makeup, jewelry, girly stuff, sushi, any type of raw meat Goals: To find a romantic partner but too also be seen as a boy not a girl she hates being a girly girl Secrets: She visits her parents in the prison sometimes Story: Fuyuko was born in Chiba, Japan. She is an only child. Before she was even born, her father was put into prison for murder, though after she was born her mother was also put into prison for murder. Her parents were partners in crime who fell in love with each other which ended up in the result of her being born. After she was born, her mother's parents took her in and raised her as their own since she wasn't allowed to see her parents nor was her parents allowed to see her, her mother's parents were afraid that she would become like them if she would be around them. Growing up she never got to know her parents but when she reached a certain age, she started to voluntarily go and visit them in the prison though her grandparents parents didn't know she was doing this so they didn't know she was seeing them. Her friends don't even know about this, about her parents at all. Theme Song: Cool Kids Gallery: Mew Peppermint Trivia: * The snow sheep, or Siberian bighorn sheep, is a species of sheep from the mountainous areas in the northeast of Siberia. One subspecies, the Putorana snow sheep, lives isolated from the other forms in the Putoran Mountains. * Her name literally means winter/snow child which also kinda some what is related to her animal dna being Snow Sheep. ** 冬 (fuyu) meaning "winter" and 子 (ko) meaning "child" ** 悦 (etsu) meaning "joy, pleased" and 子 (ko) meaning "child" ** 雪 (yuki) meaning "snow" and 村 (mura) meaning "town, village * She currently lives with her grandparents still but when she enters collage, she'll get a dormroom. Category:Princess Mew Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Mew Mews Category:Red Mews Category:Black Mews Category:Mews with Caprinae Genes Category:Weapon Users: Blades Category:Weapon Users: Water Category:Incomplete Pages